In the technical field of secret computation that involves processing data while concealing the data by secret sharing, there is a known conventional technique (referred to as “share quotient computation”) that involves determining a quotient q of the division by a value p of a sum aZ of a sequence of distributed numbers x0, . . . , xm-1 that are smaller than an arbitrary modulo p (that is, a value q in an expression aZ=a+qp, where 0≤a<p, and 0≤q<m):
                    [                  Formula          ⁢                                          ⁢          1                ]                                                                      a          Z                :=                              ∑                          i              <              m                                ⁢                                          ⁢                      x            i                                                          
A technique that achieves the share quotient computation is bit decomposition (Non-patent literature 1).